The Nibbenese Fool
by Mattasaur
Summary: Cassius dreams of a exciting life of adventures, but he is doomed to take over his family farm in Cyrodiil. Fortunately for him, he's wish is granted as he rescues an eccentric merchant named Hjalmar. Together, they fight bandits, help recover Hjalmar's goods and form a new trading company...or at least try to.


This is my first fan fiction so be rough with criticism \\_(ツ)/

The many questions that should have been asked were left unsaid as Cassius watched the flaming wagon tumble down the cliff. Despite it's now heated exterior, he couldn't help but notice it's fine craftsmanship. The finely cut birch kindling was well suited to its owner who chased after it. A frazzled man much younger than himself yelled after the cart, lifting his fur coat as he hopped from rock to rock. Cassius found the whole ordeal much more interesting than catching mudcrabs, so he couldn't help but watch as the odd scene continued.

The wagon picked up speed, its wheels hit each rock with a crunch. The flaming wreck lit a patch of grass everywhere it hit before it reached the lower banks of the Nibenay River. Stumbling, toppling, it finally ended with landing in the water. The fine cut rubies and furs floated to the surface as the rest sank. The wagon owner screamed in anguish as he leapt in. He scrambled towards the rubies, clawing at a handful and stuffing them into his fur coat. With each added weight, his coat grew heavy as it soaked with water. He kicked frantically as his body began to sink. The drowning merchant flung his hands out waving towards Cassius who only seemed to stare.

Cassius snapped out of his daze and ran towards him. He grabbed a length of rope from his pack and tossed it. The fibers of the rope only hit the waters edge, just tasting it. He looked up to see the merchant's hand sinking. He panicked, pulled the rope back and threw again, with a mighty effort this time. It cracked like a whip and lashed the merchant's hand, causing a stream of frantic bubbles to rise up. The hand retreated into the river and Cassius's stomach leapt around inside him. He dived into the river, swimming closer to the submerged merchant who was clutching his hand. As he got closer, the merchant began to shake his head and tried to swim away. The massive fur coat slowed his every move, tiring him out. Eventually Cassius got a hold of him, despite the various kicking. He yanked off the jacket and pulled them up to the surface. The air tasted sweet as they gasped it in.

They reached the shore, coughing like hags. Cassius dragged the merchant to the nearest rock and laid him down on his back. The merchant was a Nord with a reddish hair and beard. His sunken eyes stared at him with fire like a blue fireball. He flared his nostrils as he sat up and cocked his head to Cassius and muttered incessantly."...Fifteen cut rubies, a dozen fox pelts and a single sweet roll, fifteen cut rubies, a dozen fox pelts and a single sweet roll..."

Cassius frowned as he tried to understand his garbled words. He began to open his mouth when the merchant shot up and screamed, "FIFTEEN CUT RUBIES, A DOZEN FOX PELTS AND ONE SINGLE SWEET ROLL!" The merchant's neck flushed red with anger, "By the Eight, Does every single road, river, ruin and cave have to lead to my demise!? Is nowhere safe for honest merchants trying to make any form of living in this accursed land? You? You watched this happen! You watched as my wares burnt and rolled down the cliff, have you nothing to say for yourself? You Imperial piece of-"

The merchant's rant was contained by Cassius's hand. He continued to fume as the Imperial looked up towards the cliff edge. A group of armed men stood, looking at the burning wreckage. Cassius knew that no guardsman would respond so quickly so he pulled the merchant low with him and hid behind a rock. The two of them watched as the bandit group began to saunter their way down and poked at the river bed. What Cassius assumed to be their leader, a stocky mean-looking orc, crouched by the river bed and fished out the large fur coat. He smiled, revealing a mouth filled with rotten teeth and nodded his head as he put on the coat.

The merchant licked Cassius's hand away and spoke,"That's my coat, he's wearing my coat. By Shor, I will gut that-"

"Shut up, just shut everything up now!" said Cassius,"You'll get us killed." The orc pulled the soft furs closer to his face and sighed as he enjoyed their comfort. The delicate fox fur tickled at his nose. He rolled back his eyes almost fully before he let loose a thunderous sneeze into the coat. He pulled his face back, leaving strings of snot.

The nord cried,"Shor's bones! That's Nedic fox f-" he said before Cassius held his mouth again.

The bandit group finished up their search, carrying the surviving goods before they made their way back up the cliff. When the last of them climbed up, Cassius exhaled and let go of the merchant. The nord slapped his hand away as he stormed off to the wagon, leaving Cassius kneeling. He watched as the merchant waddled into the water and shifted through his wares while cursing nonstop. Eventually he shuffled over and stood beside the merchant. He felt a strange sense of pity for the giant throwing a tantrum, "What is your name, friend? I'm Cassius." he held his hand out to the nord who only scoffed in return. His scratched his red beard before slowly reaching out his own hand. It was much bigger that Cassius's, almost crushing his.

"Hjalmar, I'm a pretty well known merchant from Falkreath... well was." he cocked his head to the side and looked at his sunken cart. "I loath to ask this of you, but do you happen to have a place to rest for at least a night?"

Cassius scratched the back of his head, digging out any solution," We have some space in my father's farmhouse, although it would be a better to sleep with the pigs. If you're willing to deal with it, then sure." Hjalmar's brow tensed up but he reluctantly sighed, "Fine, I guess an Imperial farm is better than nothing. Thank you." he let go of his sunken cart and dragged what little was left behind. He and Cassius climbed up the cliff and made for the road. Cassius felt uncomfortable as he wandered with the Hjalmar. he knew very little about him and this "Falkreath" that he claimed to be from. He made a mental note to be weary of the merchant.


End file.
